mayojoufandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
List of all the characters in MayoJou. Main Characters Gio Margils: 42 years old when he first arrived at Sedia. Super Rank wizard, level 36 (cap). Mora: 14 years old as of Chapter 32. Has short chestnut-colored hair. Daughter of Irudo. Takes up the position of Head Maid in Chapter 54. Irudo: Mora's father. Brown hair and brown eyes. Leihanaluka Heikreuz Shi: Formerly 'Ruu', which meant 'Head of Assassins.' Now she is Gio's 'Shi,' which means 'One Who Serves.' She is Gio's loyal retainer who heads his security. She has very dark tan skin, light purple hair, light purple lips, and transparent purple pupils. 'Leihanaluka' which means ‘alluring shadow.' Dark Elves Aruga: Eldest. Semi-long hair and gentle disposition. Rashil: 2nd. Braids, serious disposition. Gilma: 3rd. Very short hair, taciturn disposition. Sasara: Youngest. Short hair, energetic disposition. Jiiteias Castle Sam: Gardener. Husband of Anna. Had been with Irudo's house since his father's time. Anna: Household chores. Wife of Sam. Had been with Irudo's house since his father's time. Zek: Carpenter. Son of servants who had been with Irudo's house since his father's time. Log: Former magic soldier trainee. Daya: Former magic soldier trainee. Teru: Former magic soldier trainee. Sedam's Party Sedam: 32-year-old Ranger. According to Gio, "He has the vibe of a university professor that would show up in one of those Western natural science documentaries." His father was a relatively famous scholar in Shulendal. His dream is to find Kadol Bruez of the Age of the Gods. Claura Andel: 5th Seat of the Lelis Magician's Guild. Has wavy blond hair and almond-shaped green eyes. Her grandfather is Count Andel, who resides in Lelis. Fijika: Scout. Has red hair usually done up in braids. Ted: Warrior. Jiruk: Warrior. Similar age to Gio. Knows how to play a guitar-like instrument. Torad: Warrior Priest. A young man with a calm, gentle demeanor. Usually uses a mace and shield in battle. Yuule Dahbarus: Representative of all dwarves in Yuule. Lelis Zatou Braus: Guildmaster of the Merchant's Guild. Chairman of the Lelis Council. Carbanera Knight Order Sir Amrand gal Saadishu: Father of Arnogia. Grand Cross of the Order. Arnogia gil Saadishu: Son of Amrand gal Saadishu. Company Commander of the 1st Company. Gillion gal Carbanera: Has a huge body "like a sumon wrestler who weighs at least 200 kgs." Older step-brother to Lioria. Company Commander of the 2nd Company. Lioria Carbanera: Female knight with "a wild red mane" and almond eyes. Younger step-sister of Gillion. Vice-Commander of the 2nd Company. Espine: Tactician of the Order. Ord: Company Commander of the 3rd Company. Has a buff body and close-cropped hair. Gunnah: Vice-Commander of the 1st Company. Igord: Finance Minister. Secretary Ileza: Intelligence Head. "Tiny old grandma with a husky voice and a razor sharp gaze." Logik: Internal Affairs Head. Gilrand Carbanera: Former Grand Cross, father to Gillion and Lioria. Once pushed for a Rastland reconquest campaign that failed and ended up with enormous casualties for the Order. Currently a Baron. War Tribe Leid: Nickname "Shadow Demon Killer". Gods The Overlooker: The entity that summoned Gio to Sedia. His affiliation and intentions are unknown. The Creator: mentioned by Heldol in the context of "he granted magic to humans to fight against the Shadow Demons" Ashuginea: Guardian deity of winter who protects all people from Shadow Demons God of Commerce: Guardian deity of Lelis Characters of Hearsay Pelishura: 1st Seat of the Lusick Magician’s Guild Cabran of the Purgatory Flames: Most famous party in Sedia. Based in the capital of Shulendal.